Those Deep Blue Eyes
by arreshia
Summary: Kagami Taiga is a female who loves basketball very much. She has a bitter past, and the only thing that is sweet from it is basketball. She has the fear of boys due to her past, but one day she met the person who will fix her. Who will erase that memory. He owned a pair of deep blue eyes that Kagami really loved looking at. Who might he be? (Aokaga and other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone. this is my first KnB fanfiction. I am sorry if it's so boring, but please keep reading. Here, I turned Kagami and Kuroko as females. My main ship here may be AoKaga, but I might write another ships like Akakuro (i 10000% ship them), etc. (idk let's see XD)  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Warning: wrong grammars. I wasn't born with English as my mother tongue language**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine, it's entirely Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.**

* * *

Kagami took the pile of books off her desk and stood up. Her gaze swept over the class as she started walking towards the door. The redhead noticed some gazes on herself – mostly from the boys, who liked to stare at herself, especially her curvy body.

Well it wasn't her fault, of course. Kagami has liked sport for a long time, since she was stil a kid, especially basketball. It was Himuro Tatsuya who had introduced basketball to her. And that is why Kagami has a great body which attracts many eyes.

Kagami let out a heavy breath. She spaced out for a moment while walking, causing herself not to realize that a boy with navy blue hair is walking at her. The boy didn't realize her presence either, because he is reading a magazine.

"Ouch!"

The girl bumped into the navy blue haired boy. Her stack of books escaped from her hands, the redhead's body fell backwards.

The same thing goes to the navy blue haired. The boy groaned in pain. He opened his eyes, and then observed the girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked, quite rudely.

Kagami blinked. She realized that the boy isn't wearing Seirin's uniform, instead he is using another kind of uniform. She also noticed that she has never seen the boy, the face is new.

"Hey, I am questioning you. Who are you?" he asked for the second time.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Kagami replied. She is slightly irritated, somehow – probably because of the boy's treatment to her?

The navy blue haired's eyes narrowed. "Why can't you be at least more polite, huh?" he complained. Kagami rolled her eyes.

"I think it's unimportant." Kagami said. She stood up and then collected her books. Her eyes met the sight of the magazine that the boy was reading. She outstretched her hand and took the fallen magazine.

Her red eyes narrowed when she saw the cover. It's a picture of a girl, a beautiful girl with black and short hair. The girl has white complexion and is busty.

"Hey, don't steal my magazine."

And then just in a second, the magazine is already snatched away from Kagami's hand. The girl stared up at the navy blue haired girl, who is staring back at Kagami with bored expression.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kagami replied, and then she left the boy hastily. If she kept standing there and talk to the boy, probably it would take all of her energy. The boy is really irritating.

Meanwhile, the boy rose to his feet and stared at the girl whom he bumped into. She sounded a little harsh, especially from the way she reply his questions.

But the thing that attracted himself is.. her body. No, not because it's curvy, but it's athletic and well-built.

It made him very curious. _Does she play basketball?_

Kuroko walked through the hallway, with a book on her hand. She was concentrating on the object, but then something stopped her. A pat on her shoulder.

The teal haired girl turned around and her eyes made contact with a darker blue one. "Oh, _doumo_, Aomine-kun." she bowed.

The navy haired boy in front of Kuroko, Aomine, sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I've told you, Tetsu, you needn't to be so polite." he said.

"I was brought up like this, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said tonelessly. She slammed the book in her hands shut, and then put it in her her bag.

Aomine crossed his hands over his chest. Whenever he does that, Kuroko's eyes always run to the navy blue haired's muscles. The person standing in front of Kuroko is a very talented basketball player, and have been in love with it since he was still a kid.

Honestly, Kuroko envied Aomine. Although she sometimes plays basketball with Aomine and Akashi and the other GoM members, she only excels in Misdirection and passing. She is not very powerful.

"Well, why did you call me today?" Aomine questioned the smaller one.

Kuroko sighed. "Oh. I actually just want Aomine-kun to tell Momoi-san to come over at 4 P.M. She wanted to practice cooking with me."

Aomine's eyes widened. "What? Are you serious?" He shook his head and then massaged his temple. "I've never thought that she wouldn't give up. She is really bad in cooking."

"You can't be like that, Aomine-kun." Kuroko answered in disagreement, her lips forming into pout. "Practice makes perfect."

"I'll be looking forward to the day when Satsuki finally excelled in cooking." Aomine said sarcastically.

Kuroko dismissed the ace of the Touou's words. "I think that's all. Thank you very much, Aomine-kun." and then her eyes looked at Aomine's hand. "Did you bring that edition of Horikita Mai's magazine again?"

Aomine averted his gaze from Kuroko onto his magazine. "Oh, of course. It's very important, you know."

Kuroko smiled understandingly. "Yeah. No one can fix your perverted mind anymore, Aomine-kun."

"HEY!"

Kuroko chuckled, and then she waved her hand. "Okay, then, Aomine-kun. Time to go. Bye bye."

But before Kuroko could completely turn away, her wrist was gripped by Aomine's big hand. "Eh, wait, Kuroko! I want to ask you something."

Kuroko nodded.

"So.." Aomine let go of Kuroko's hand and continued. "Do you know a girl.. uh, how do I describe her? Her body is curvy, redheaded, fierce-looking, and –"

"Oh, I know her." Kuroko cut Aomine off flatly. "It's Kagami-san. Don't you think she is beautiful, Aomine-kun?"

"Eh.." Aomine scratched his cheek. "Beautiful? She is harsh."

"Oh, yes she is." Kuroko agreed. "But she is actually a good person. If you're close to her, you'll know her real self. She is just wearing a mask."

Aomine put a hand on his hips. "Close? I think I'll be stressed out, Kuroko. She is way too harsh."

The corners of Kuroko's lips quirked up into a smile. She stepped backwards. "I have to go, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, and then waved. "Bye."

Aomine raised his eyebrow to Kuroko's action. _Why does she seem to hide something from me?_ Aomine thought confusedly.

"Ah, whatever. Damn you, Tetsu, for making me to come here." Aomine said, and then turned to walk away.

* * *

Kuroko smiled when she heard Kagami's voice after picking up her call. "What is it, Kuroko?"

"_Doumo_, Kagami-san. How are you feeling?"

"Eeh? Why did you suddenly ask me about this?" Kagami asked with surprised tone. "You only ask that question when we're going to do a practice match. It's so surprising!"

Kuroko stared at the book on her lap. But still, she couldn't focus because of the call. "By the way, Kagami-san, somebody asked me about you this day." she informed the redhead.

She could hear Kagami flinching. "... who is it? What did he ask?"

Kuroko stared at the ceiling of her house, finally tearing her gaze from the book. "No, don't worry. It's my middle school friend. He asked me about your name. No need to worry, Kagami-san." Kuroko reassured the teenage.

However, she still can feel the tension. Kuroko knows about Kagami's life. Including her fears and her past. And that's why. Kuroko is always careful in saying words while with Kagami, especially when it's about the redhead.

"Oh.. thanks God.. why did he ask about me?" Kagami asked with the tone of relief.

"I have no idea. But.. isn't it a good start, Kagami-san? Uhm.. you've.. gotten okay with.. boys, haven't you?" Kuroko asked hesitantly. After those words escaped her mouth, the bluenette cursed herself inwardly. Why had she asked that? What if Kagami got irritated and decided to stop talking to Kuroko?

There was a long pause afterwards, but surprisingly Kagami laughed – although it sounded fake to Kuroko. "Oh my, Kuroko.. it's fine, okay? You don't need to worry about that time anymore. Okay?"

Kuroko nodded. "Okay then." then the bluenette opened her mouth again to say something, but she was cut off by the sound of a bell. Her lips curled up into a smile. "Apparently Momoi-san has come. Kagami-san, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kagami replied lazily, and then she hung up. Kuroko shoved her phone into her bag, and then ran towards the door to welcome the pink haired chick.

Kuroko twisted the doorknob and opened the door, revealing the beautiful creature. Momoi smiled at Kuroko and then waved at the bluenette. "Good evening, Tetsu-chan! How are you feeling?" the pink haired girl greeted.

Kuroko bowed. "_Doumo_, Momoi-san. I am perfectly fine. How about you?"

"I am well. You needn't to be so polite, Tetsu-chan."

"You really are like Aomine-kun."

Momoi giggled. "Well, he is my childhood friend, after all." she said softly.

The pink headed got in after Kuroko stepped backwards. After closing the door, Kuroko followed Momoi to the kitchen. They both have been friends since middle school, and they have visited each others' house loads of time. Because of that, being at the others' house felt normal for them, as if they're in their own house.

Momoi is bringing two big plastic bags. Kuroko stared at the bags confusedly. "What did you buy, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked. Momoi turned her gaze upon Kuroko and then smiled.

"You excel in cooking, right? Actually, I want you to prepare the foods for Akashi-kun's birthday party." Momoi said. Kuroko's jaw dropped because of surprise.

"A-akashi-kun's b-birthday party?" Kuroko stuttered. She actually has liked Akashi for a long time, and she has always felt nervous around him. She never can stand out and show herself.

"Yes! At midnight, Tetsu-chan! We will surprise Akashi-kun and wake him up! The Generation of Miracles have been preparing. The place, anything.. you just need to cook." and then Momoi stared at Kuroko expectantly. "Please, Kuroko, will you? You said you never can attract Akashi. It's the time for you to finally make him look at you!"

Kuroko blushed. "W-what are you babbling about, Momoi-san?"

Momoi put the apron on Kuroko and then put her hands on the bluenette's shoulder. "I am not babbling, I am helping you! Just stop fussing over it and do it, Tetsu-chan! A second chance rarely comes!"

* * *

Kagami sighed. Talking to Kuroko is nice and entertains herself, but now Kuroko seemed to be busy. From the way she talks, it indicated that she is going to do something which will avoid Kuroko from using her phone.

Kagami bit her lower lip. She has never felt so bored. "Hm.. Tatsuya-kun.. how about.." the girl then called her childhood's friend. She doesn't mind paying a lot just because Tatsuya lives overseas. Tatsuya is the other person beside Kuroko who is worth talking. After waiting for a few seconds, the call is finally picked up.

"Hello, Taiga! What's up?" Tatsuya asked with his typical voice.

Taiga smiled. "I'm just feeling quite bored here, Tatsuya-kun. How are you? How's America?"

"I am well. America's fine, hahaha. Anyway, Taiga, I'm getting better in basketball! Can't wait to see you next time." Tatsuya said. "I will win next time, don't worry."

The corners of Taiga's lips quirked up into a smile. The red haired girl then replied, "bring it on, big bro. I can't wait to see you suffer!"

"I will do my best." Tatsuya said, and then chuckled. "Anyway, Taiga-chan, have you got yourself a boyfriend?"

Taiga rolled her eyes. She had never liked this topic. Tatsuya knows it. However, this topic will always be included whenever they talk to each other. Taiga could never avoid this topic. "Well... unfortunately I haven't. How about you, Tatsuya-kun? Any girlfriends?"

"Uh oh, no. Girlfriends are annoying." Tatsuya replied with his annoyed tone. "Have you gotten used to boys, Taiga? Especially about the thing that happened before.."

Taiga stared down at her hands. "It's fine, it's fine. You don't have to ask about it, _baka_."

"Hey! Is that the way you talk to your big bro?"

Taiga chuckled. "'Course not."

"By the way, Taiga, there is a person who has been calling me this week. When I once picked up his call, he said he is looking for you."

* * *

**hello!**

**I am a newbie in the KnB fandom. Well, not really actually. I've been in the fandom for more than a month. But I finally decided to write a KnB fanfiction this day :)**

**I wish the fanfiction is not boring. Turning Kagami as a female here sure is hard. Since he is really 'manly'. **

**Also, I changed some of their nicknames due to the story. **

**I wish it's not bothering. **

**I want to apologize if I made some mistakes.**

**Please leave me reviews before leaving, readers! XD (if you don't mind, how about favs and follows? X3)**

**-author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awww minna-san, thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate it! I am sorry if there is some wrong grammars or nicknames (writing KnB fanfic is so hard, especially their nicknames. I sometimes forgot)**

**Well, so here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Warning: wrong grammars. and some wrong nicknames, probably.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

* * *

"By the way, Taiga, there is a person who has been calling me this week. When I once picked up his call, he said he is looking for you." Himuro informed Kagami with confused tone.

The red haired girl's on the phone tightened. "... who is it? Did he tell you his name?" Kagami asked quietly.

"Uh.. yeah. His name is Hajine Suzumu." Himuro replied. "He is very toneless. I wonder what kind of boy that looked for you, Taiga."

Kagami paled immediately. Her heart started to ache again as loads of memories started to flash on her mind. Bad memories. She started to feel terrible, as if a wound had just been reopened."Ah.. Hajine-kun.. did he ask you.. about another thing, Tatsuya-kun?" Kagami tried to keep her voice steady.

_This is impossible. Impossible. _

"First, he asked me about you. He asked _where are you now_? And then I replied that you have moved to Japan since a few months ago. Then that Hajine boy paused for a moment, and finally asked about your school." Himuro then paused for a few seconds, as if hesitant of his next answer. "Well.. and then I told him that you went to Seirin High."

And Kagami felt as if she had just been struck by a lightning. The girl's eyes widened a fraction and she nearly dropped the phone in shock. Her nails started digging onto her palm, the redhead tried to fight the pain which came up right away after hearing Himuro's information. "Tatsuya-kun, you idiot.. _baka.._ you.. you shouldn't have told him.." Kagami said shakily.

"Eh? I am so sorry, Taiga. I didn't know-"

"It's fine." Kagami cut off Himuro, and then hung up. She then threw the phone away. Those memories she have been burying deep down, not wanting to remember about it anymore, suddenly emerged and haunted her again.

_"Why wouldn't you want to do it, Kaga-chan? I thought we are pure lovers."_

_"Kaga-chan.. you will regret it.."_

Kagami screamed in frustration as she covered her ears by her hands. That voice. That scary voice which had been haunting Kagami and is the reason why Kagami moved away from America.

She really is frustrated.

Suddenly Kagami's phone started ringing. The girl only casted a glance at it, and then turned to look at another spot. _Probably it's Himuro, wanting to apologize for giving away some information about myself,_ Kagami thought. She put her hands on the back of her head, and then she took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Kagami..._

Her phone stopped ringing. It only took a few seconds before the phone started ringing again. Kagami's eyebrows twitched. "Ugh, really annoying. Has Tatsuya-kun ever given up before?" the redhead thought in annoyance. She reached out for her phone.

Her eyes widened when she saw the name displayed on the screen. _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kagami quickly picked up the call. "Yo! What is it, Kuroko?" she greeted.

"_Doumo, _Kagami-san. I thought you weren't going to pick up the call. I was already going to stop calling you before." Kuroko said. Kagami grinned, and then scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, well, um.. I was having a conversation with my.. friend from America. And then I ended the call because of something, yeah I can tell you about that later. It's a long story." Kagami paused to inhale. "And I thought it was him who's calling me, trying to apologize. Apparently it was you."

"Yeah, it was me, Kagami-san. I wanted to ask you to do me a favor."

Kagami raised her eyebrow. "Eh, 'favor'? You hardly ask for favors. Okay, so what do you want?"

"... please come along with me to my former schoolmate's birthday party." Kuroko asked quietly, with an unsure tone. The girl knows that Kagami hardly goes out, and she has a weird fear of boys.

It's really hard to get Kagami's trust, if you're a boy. Due to her bittersweet past, it had turned Kagami into a not-really-trusting person. She will only trust people who she thought really are 'pure' and not dangerous – like Kuroko and Tatsuya.

At the first time of their meeting, Kagami thought Kuroko is a weird person. She even decided to keep a distance from the bluenette, since she has been appearing out of nowhere like a ghost and then suddenly vanished into thin air. But then, they played basketball together. Kuroko explained that she is a shadow, and she has weak presence.

Kagami then realized that there is no point of holding leery feelings towards Kuroko. That girl really is naïve, and she really has the image of an angel. It's impossible for people to think of her doing bad things.

"Hmm, when?" Kagami replied finally, after getting lost in tought.

She heard Kuroko calculating. "Eh.. at midnight, because his birthday is actually tomorrow. So.. just a few hours from now. I bet it's enough for you to prepare yourself, isn't it, Kagami-san?"

Kagami nodded. "Of course. Well, it's decided then. I will come."

"Good then. Thank you very much, Kagami-san. Momoi-san and me, along with her car will pick you up at 10 P.M. Will be seeing you soon." Kuroko said.

"Wait, Kuroko!"

"Hmm?"

Kagami then lies down on her bed. "Uh.. what was I going to say?"

"Kagami-san." Kuroko let out heavy breath. "You're being unpleasant."

"Stop it," Kagami said. "Ah, yeah, I remember. Who is this birthday guy?"

"His name is Akashi Seijuurou. I can't describe him.. he is way too.. complicated. You'll see what he is like later, Kagami-san." And then Kuroko added with warning tone, "and don't fall in love with him!"

"Heh?" Kagami raised her eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. Of course I won't. Or.. are you the one who likes him?"

There was a brief pause. "N-no, of course not! Why would I?"

Kagami chuckled. "You were stuttering. And you warned me not to fall in love with him. So you really like him!"

"S-stop it, Kagami-san! I don't!"

"Ahahah, I've told you, Kuroko, you're bad in lying~"

"Stop it, you're being unpleasant!"

* * *

"Eh, you're inviting another person?" Momoi asked in surprise. The pink haired girl moved closer to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded. "Yeah. You might spend more time with Aomine-kun later, Momoi-san. I don't want to feel.. yeah, awkward, probably? And Kagami needs to go out more, after all."

Momoi raised her pinky eyebrow. "Eh? And why is that?"

Kuroko tore her gaze from the pinkhead. "It's all about her past. She calls her past, bittersweet past. I can't tell you about it, though, because Kagami herself only tell me a bit of it." the bluenette said.

When Kuroko spared a glance at Momoi, she found the girl with disappointed expression. "Ah, I am always curious about everything. Whatever then~ what is this Kagami girl like?" Momoi asked.

Kuroko rested her chin on her hand. "She is.. beautiful. Extremely, utterly pretty. She has a perfect body – well yeah, since she plays basketball – and red hair. She is quite fierce, but she also have her soft side. A lot of boys have been chasing for her."

"And does any of them succeed?"

As Momoi thought, Kuroko shook her head. "No. None. Kagami has a trauma, and it is boy-related. I usually take care of the boys who got scolded by Kagami-san because of confessing their feelings."

"Poor boys." Momoi grinned. "I've never met this kind of girl, though. As far as I've lived, I have never met a girl who doesn't want a boyfriend. And at this age, of course we want a boyfriend, right?"

The image of Akashi and Kuroko holding hands appeared on the bluenette's mind, and then she blushed immediately. Then she nodded before answering, "That's true."

Momoi smiled at Kuroko. "I bet you just imagined yourself with Akashi."

Kuroko's face turned crimson. "Momoi-san, please stop.. Akashi-kun will never notice me."

Momoi pouted. "Of course he will. I will make him notice you, along with Aomine-kun. If you yourself are so introvert and quiet, of course you can't move a step and get closer to Akashi. You have to give it a go, Tetsu-chan. Give it a try."

Kuroko looked down at her pale hands. "Giving it a try.. Uh, I wonder how."

Momoi patted Kuroko's hand. "As I have said, I will help you! Don't be so desperate like that, okay?"

The bluenette nodded. _"Hai."_

* * *

Kagami twisted the doorknob and yanked the door open. She then got out of her apartment and closed the door, locking it. The redhead spun around to see Kuroko, waiting outside with a girl with pink hair.

"Hello, Kagami-san." Kuroko said. The girl is using a white dress and a high heels. The bluenette only put a little mascara, but she sure is pretty. In Kagami's eyes, Kuroko is a petite and totally cute girl, in which reminded her of a doll.

Meanwhile, Kagami only used a lacy red dress which is knee-length. She is using a black flatshoes, and she tied her red hair neatly. She doesn't even think about putting up make-up, because she thinks it's too girly and it'd be annoying when she sweats. As long as she is feeling comfortable, it would be okay.

Kagami approached Kuroko and then nodded at the pink headed girl beside the bluenette. "Hello. Kagami Taiga." she then shook hands with the pink haired girl.

"Hello! I've heard some about you, Kagami-san. I am Momoi Satsuki. It's up to you to call me with any nicknames. I have experienced a lot of nicknames in my life." the girl said then with her lips formed into a grin.

Kagami chuckled. "For example?"

"Satsu-chin, Momoicchi, etc. It was all the nicknames from the former basketball players in my old school. A basketball team with colorful hair." she smiled as she reminisced about the colorful haired guys.

"I wonder how they look." Kagami said.

"You will meet them later. Just wait, Kagami-san~" Momoi then winked. "So, shall we go now?"

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Come on, Kagami-san."

After being ordered to get in the car twice, Kagami finally got into the car. Before Kuroko's leg entered the car, Momoi seized her hand and then leaned forward to whisper something to Kuroko. "She is not fierce. Well, she might look like that, but no."

Kuroko smiled. "I've told you that she also have her soft side."

* * *

Kuroko got off the car, and then followed Momoi with Kagami behind her. They all walked into a big, enermous house. Kagami stared at the house in amazement. The three of them walked into the entrance door and then Momoi knocked.

"A moment." there was a reply from the inside.

After a few seconds, the door was opened really carefully to make no sound by a maid. She then stepped backwards to give the three a space to get in. Afterwards, she closed the door and locked it soundlessly.

"Akari-san, is Akashi-kun asleep already?" Momoi asked quietly. "And have the others arrived?"

Kagami observed the maid. She has shoulder-length brunette hair, and fair skin. Her eyes are black, as black as charcoal. The maid nodded. She replied so quietly, nearly like whispering. "Yes, Akashi-sama is already asleep. Yes, Momoi-sama, the four of them are here already."

"Tsk, I've told you not to call me Momoi-sama, Akari-san." Momoi said with irritated tone. "Well, good then. Thank you very much, Akari-san."

"Not at all." she replied, then bowed before going away.

Then Momoi led Kagami and Kuroko to a room, after going through hallways. The pink haired girl opened the door, revealing four boys with distinct hair colors in a big and wide room. Kagami stared at them, startled.

_Boys._

Kagami's hands started to tremble. She tried to do the method Kuroko gave her – take a deep breath, then exhale. Do it over and over again. Tell yourself that they won't do anything bad to you.

Suddenly Kagami felt a grip on her hand. She turned her head to see Kuroko, staring at Kagami expressionlessly. "Kagami-kun, they are good boys. Don't worry, okay? Please do your best to get along."

Kagami sweatdropped as she nodded.

"Come on, get in! You're wasting a lot of time there." the green haired one scolded. The three of them entered the room hastily, and Kuroko closed the door behind her.

Kagami swept her gaze over the room, and her eyes widened when she met the sight of the navy blue haired boy she bumped into. The boys is staring at her with startled face as well. "YOU?!" they shouted simultaneously, hands pointing at each other.

The people inside the room looked at them in confusion. The yellow haired one, who is handsome and looks really cheerful, spoke up. "Oh hello! Aominecchi, you've already known her? Who is she, Kurokocchi?" he asked, turning his eyes from Aomine to Kuroko.

The bluenette approached Kagami. "She is Kagami Taiga, my friend from Seirin High."

The green haired one, a bespectacled boy who is bringing a frog doll on his hand, fixed his eyeglasses' position with the other hand. "Your behavior is deplorable." he said. Kagami raised her eyebrow at the insult.

"What do you mean, huh? As if yours isn't deplorable either."

When the green headed was going to open his mouth again, Kuroko stepped forward, between the two, and then stared at the green headed.

"Midorima-kun, it's impolite to say that for a person you barely met. You should've said better words than those you just said." she said, deadpanned. And then she turned her head at Kagami. "Kagami-san, please ignore his words. Okay?"

Kagami nodded. "It's fine."

"You really are fierce to every boys."

Kagami's eyebrows twitched when she heard the familiar voice, and then glanced sideways at the navy blue haired. "Like seriously. You are still a stranger to me, and you ought to be more polite." Kagami complained.

This time, it's Momoi who seperated them. "Stop, stop. How about introducing yourselves first, boys? You can't greet a guest by _deplorable behavior._" Momoi said, and then spared a glance at the green haired, Midorima.

"Hey, that's my line." Midorima said.

Momoi waved her hand dismissively. Her eyes swept over the boys, and stopped at the yellow haired one. "Starting from you, Kise-kun."

"Fine then!~" he said. The yellow haired boy stood up, and then bowed exaggeratedly. "Hello! My name is Kise Ryouta. It's nice to meet you!"

Kagami scratched the back of her head, quite unusual with the action. "E-eh.. it's nice to meet you. I am Kagami Taiga."

After Kise sat, the purple haired one stood. Kagami stared at him in both amazement and shock. "J-just how tall can you be?!" she asked, startled. The boy is hugging a bag of snacks, his mouth busy munching. "Hello, my name is Murasakibara Atsushi. It's nice to meet you, Kaga-chin."

"Aomine Daiki." the navy blue haired said immediately after Murasakibara without looking at Kagami. The girl only let out a heavy breath, and then stared at the last one. The green haired, 'Midorima'.

"Well, Momoi, if we keep doing this, we will waste a lot of time. It's only five minutes to twelve." he said. Momoi raised her eyebrow.

"It's only you left, Mido-kun! Well, I'll speak on behalf then." the pink haired girl turned her head to Kagami. "His name is Midorima Shintaro. A horoscope freak. And if you can see, the thing that he is bringing is his lucky item. I don't even think luck items really matter."

Kagami chuckled. "A horoscope freak? That is unusual."

Midorima fixed his spectacles' position again. "Three minutes."

Momoi threw her arms up. "Fine then! Tetsu-chan and I will go to the kitchen to check the foods. We will be quick, don't worry. Don't wake Akashi up when we haven't gotten back!" she ordered. The four colorful haired boys nodded obediently, and then Momoi pulled Kuroko's hand to the door and both exited.

Aomine observed the red haired girl in front of him, Kagami Taiga. She is now using a dress and it exposed her body more. Really athletic. _And she is also quite muscular_, Aomine mused. He really have become curious about the girl who is sitting in front of him.

"What are you staring at?" Kagami said suddenly, startling Aomine. The boy scratched his head, hesitant of his answer.

"Nothing." he replied eventually.

Kagami sighed, and then rested her chin on her hand. "Are you a basketball player?" she asked.

Aomine was quite surprised by the question. "Why are you asking about it?"

"Nothing in particular."

When Aomine was going to open his mouth again to answer, suddenly the door was opened. Momoi stood in the doorway with Kuroko behind her. She seemed to be very excited. "Well done, now it's time to wake him up!~"

All of the colorful haired boys stood up, and then walked towards Momoi. Kagami stared at them in confusion. She doesn't even know about the birthday boy at all, so what should she do? Kuroko only invited her because the bluenette felt nervous of being alone...

"You aren't coming?"

Kagami stared up to see Aomine. "Heh? I don't even know him." she said, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

Aomine rolled his eyes, and then pulled Kagami by the arm. "Ugh, just come, _idiot._ He is –"

Kagami was startled by the sudden touch, and she reflexively pushed Aomine by her free hand. The victim fell backward, and then winced. Kagami gasped, also surprised by her reflex. "O-oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

The other people at the room turned their attention to those two. Midorima sighed. "Again. You really are impudent, aren't you?"

Kise quickly ran to Aomine and then helped him to stand up. "Are you okay, Aominecchi?" he asked panicked.

Murasakibara didn't do anything beside kept munching his chips. "Kaga-chin had just pushed Aomine." he stated the obvious.

Kagami flushed. It was her reflex. She really didn't mean anything she had just done. "I-I am so sorry.. oh God.."

And then the redhead felt a pat on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Kuroko, who is already standing behind her. Kagami was shocked. "W-when did you get there?!"

Kuroko didn't answer. Instead, she squatted and then hugged Kagami tightly. "Kagami-san didn't mean it, Aomine-kun." she said suddenly, surprising both Kagami and Aomine. The bluenette's gaze rested upon the navy blue haired. "I will speak on behalf then. I am truly sorry, Aomine-kun, but Kagami-san didn't do it on purpose. It's reflex."

Aomine scratched his head. "It's fine." he said. Then the boy patted Kise on the head. "Thank you, Kise."

"Your welcome!~" Kise replied. "So, when are we going to wake Akashi up?"

"Now." Momoi said. The girl has been standing in the doorway without moving. A wide, satisfied smile is what her lips formed into. "So, how does it feel, Dai-chan? I have always wanted to that to you!"

Aomine glared at the girl. "Shut up, Momoi. Everyone, let's go."

* * *

"I have always been lightheaded, so I actually can hear your voices. I was just not sure, I think I am still dreaming." Akashi said flatly as he sat down. The people surrounding him smiled happily.

"Yeah, of course! By the way, Akashi, why don't you try the foods and the cakes? Tetsu-chan made it all!" Momoi said, and then winked at the blushing Kuroko. She hid behind Kagami.

Akashi raised his eyebrow. However, he in the end took a slice of the cake and then gave it a try. His eyes widened afterwards. "This is made by Tetsuna?"

Kuroko nodded. "Ehm.. yeah, I did.."

Akashi smiled. "This is so good."

Kuroko gasped, and then she smiled. Flowers started to bloom in her heart. "T-thank you very much, Akashi-kun." she grabbed on Kagami's dress and then buried her face, to hide her smile.

"Well, it's still below my level, but it's fine."

"Akashicchi, it's not important!" Kise complained. "Let me be the next one to try!"

Momoi chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, go take it. I will prepare more plates and drinks. Tetsu-chan, help me out!~"

* * *

"Excuse me, I am going to the toilet." Midorima said, and then he stood up. Kise stood as well.

"Me too! Me too!"

Murasakibara followed them. "I am going to search for more snacks, I am still hungry.."

Akashi raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. After the three players left, he swept his gaze over the room. The only ones left are only Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine. Kagami was talking to Kuroko, but then they stopped for a moment.

"Tetsuna?"

The girl was surprised. Her heart started to beat faster. "Eh-um, yeah, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi smiled at her, and then stretched out his hand. Kuroko was flabbergasted. The girl put her hand on Akashi's hand, and her eyes widened when Akashi pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Kuroko bit her lips. She was so happy, yet nervous at the same time. "N-not at all, Akashi-kun."

Kagami stared at Kuroko. Memories flooded through her mind, the times when everything was still fine. When she still doesn't have a trauma and fear towards boys. She must be a very cheerful girl without the must to keep distance from any boys. Being fierce is her only mask to keep her safe.

"What do you think? Aren't they lovey-dovey?"

Kagami turned her gaze at Aomine, who is staring at Kuroko and Akashi with a smirk. The redhead shook her head. "I don't think so. I think Akashi is only trying to show his gratitude towards Kuroko."

Aomine rested his chin on his hand. "Really?"

"You really don't understand about love, do you?" Kagami replied.

"Why do I have to? As long as I have basketball and my Horikita Mai magazines, I don't need love." Aomine grinned. "Horikita Mai is already perfect enough for me. No other girls can take my eyes off her."

Kagami raised her eyebrow. "Horikita Mai?"

"The true love of my life."

Kagami shook his head in embarrassment. "You are so embarrassing." Kagami told him.

And then silence engulfed them. Aomine stared at Kagami with a lot of questions on his head. Finally, he break the silence because he could no longer hold back the questions. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you a basketball player? Your body really show it all. And muscles." Aomine said. The red haired girl turned her head at Aomine.

"If you have known, why would you ask?" Kagami questioned. Aomine scratched his head.

"Well..."

"It's fine." Kagami said, and then smiled. Aomine grinned.

"When smiling, you look so different, you know? Really different from your usual face." Aomine said.

_"Kaga-chan is so different when smiling! It's as if you are using a mask."_

Kagami gasped. _It's fine, it's fine. It's not him._

"Hm, Kagami? Are you fine?"

Kagami was snapped back to reality. "I'm fine."

"Oh, good then."

Kagami gulped. _Why would I remember about that boy again?_

* * *

**I don't really think it's that interesting hahaha ^^**

**what do you think? don't forget to leave me a ton of reviews! XD **

(author-san is waiting~~)

**I really can't wait to write more Akakuro and Aokaga. Oh my God I am so excited! ^w^**

**well,**

**'til next chapter!~**

**-author**


End file.
